


Friday Night

by curiousloveable



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousloveable/pseuds/curiousloveable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Friday night and Arthur is alone in the house, his parents gone for the weekend, when he suddenly hears a noise downstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

It was Friday night and Arthur was sitting in his room at his desk, quietly doing his homework. He was alone for the whole weekend since his parents had gone on a business trip until Monday. Arthur couldn’t wait to start the weekend by having his best friend Ariadne come over so they could watch movies in the living room downstairs, eat chips and fast food, and talk all night, without his parents telling him when to go to bed. But first he had to finish his homework, so he would be done for the weekend. It was already dark outside and it was raining, the rain drumming against his window. Arthur was leaning over his math assignment, mumbling to himself under his breath, when he suddenly heard a noise from downstairs. He froze, looking up from his work and trying to listen for any sounds that could not explained by the rain and the wind outside. After a few seconds he shrugged and went back to work, but after only a minute he heard it again. _Fuck_. His mind must be playing tricks on him already, he thought, standing up and walking to his door. There was no way that anything or anyone was downstairs, he was sure of it. But his mind kept telling him to go and check the front door. He was probably trying to come up with an excuse to put off his homework, but who could blame him? _Maybe I can go and get some food from the fridge_ , he thought as he opened the door to his bedroom and walked to the stairs, making his way down to the first floor.

The house was dark and empty, silent except for the sound of the rain outside. Arthur didn’t bother turning on any of the lights as he made his way to the kitchen. When he crossed the living room, a lightning flashed outside and suddenly Arthur could see a dark figure standing in the hallway to the front door. The man was dressed in black, a hood pulled over his head and a scarf wrapped around his mouth, as he looked up from where he was kneeling beside the dresser, some of the drawers pulled open. A burglar?! Arthur froze like a deer in headlights, staring at the man, who was looking right back at him, none of them moving. _Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, what do I do???_ Arthur could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his mind screaming at him to move and do something, but he couldn’t decide what he should do! Where was the gun his father had hidden somewhere in the house? If he ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room, maybe he could call the police. But before Arthur could decide what to do, the man moved suddenly, standing up slowly. Instinctively Arthur took a step back. Slowly the man raised his hands and took a step forward, making the hairs on Arthur’s back stand up.

“Well hello there” the man rumbled in a deep voice and Arthur could feel the panic rise a little higher. “Sorry if I scared you, I thought this house was empty” the man continued. Arthur felt he couldn’t speak a word, his throat felt closed up and he couldn’t swallow around the lump in his throat. When Arthur didn’t say anything the man raised his hand to pull down the scarf covering his lower face. “Are you alone?” he asked and there was a hint of something in his voice, something Arthur couldn’t pin down, but something that scared him nonetheless. It was enough to finally get him to move and bolt in the direction of the stairs.

He didn’t get far though. Before he knew what had happened, he felt himself being slammed into the wall of the living room, the stranger pressed against his back. The impact knocked all the breath from his lungs and he gasped, helplessly trying to push away from the wall. “That was not very polite.” The man hissed closed to Arthur’s ear, “I thought we were having a nice little conversation, hm?” Arthur could feel warm breath on his neck. One hand was clenched into the collar of his shirt, pressing him to the wall. Arthur could feel the warm weight of the man pressed against his back, and he was terrified. “I… I…” He tried, but his voice was shaking, “I’m sorry!” There was a chuckle behind him and suddenly the man grabbed his neck and stepped back, turning Arthur around and pressing him back to the wall. Arthur’s eyes went wide when he could see the glint of a knife in the dark. He didn’t move a muscle when the man pressed against him, using his weight to pin Arthur to the wall. He was not much taller than him, but his bulk made him seem much larger than Arthur.

“P-please don’t hurt me!” He whispered and he could feel tears rising up. “Ssshhh,” the man hushed him, one hand coming up to stroke his cheek and when Arthur flinched away from the touch, a bone-chilling grin slid onto the man’s face. “Are you scared?” He whispered, his face only a few inches from Arthur’s and he could see the dangerous glee in his eyes. Arthur managed a nod and the man chuckled under his breath, taking a step back and grabbing Arthur’s shirt as he took the knife and cut it open.

Arthur felt like all his limbs were frozen in place, he could not move, he could not scream, he was too horrified to do anything but stand there and shiver as his shirt fell too pieces and dropped to the floor. The man hummed in approval, holding the knife to Arthur’s collarbone, while his other hand stroked over his exposed skin. “You are a lovely thing.” He said, smirking at Arthur and licking his lips. Arthur could feel his stomach turning with dread at the words and at being touched in such a way, against his will. He shivered, his hands shaking at his sides, but the man didn’t seem to care.

Suddenly he grabbed Arthur’s hair, making him cry out in surprise and from the pain, as the stranger pulled him from the wall over to the couch in the living room, throwing Arthur down onto the cushions. When the boy looked up again, the man was standing above him, smiling as he said “Take off your pants.” Arthur could feel the tears spilling down his cheeks now, when he moved to open his jeans with shaking hands. He got them down to his knees when the man lost his patience and took hold of them himself, pulling them all the way off. Arthur let out a choked sob and more tears fell down freely now. The man hummed again and then pushed Arthur back on the couch, lying down on top of him. Closing his eyes tightly, Arthur clenched his hands, turning his face away, as he felt the man stroking down his side.

He could feel how the other pushed his nose into his hair, taking a sniff before he nuzzled his neck and suddenly began sucking and biting on his neck and shoulder. Arthur couldn’t help the small noises that escaped him, as the man touched and pet him, his mouth being warm and wet on his skin, when he moved down and sucked on a nipple Arthur gasped and then moaned. The man let out a deep chuckle and grinned down at him, using one hand to grab Arthur’s hair and pull his head back. “You like that, hm? I knew you would enjoy yourself when I saw you; bet you are still a little virgin, right?” He grinned and suddenly his other hand was between Arthur’s legs, grabbing his half-hard cock through his boxer briefs. Arthur almost screamed, his hands flying up to the man’s shoulders and trying to push him off, but the man used his other hand to catch Arthur’s wrists, pinning them above his head, pressing him down with all his weight.

“Please, please don’t do this!” Arthur sobbed, new tears flowing down his face as the guy rubbed him through his underwear. “But we are only just starting my darling; I’m going to have so much fun with you.” The man smirked down at him, rubbing until Arthur felt he was fully hard and smearing precum against the fabric of his boxers. Why did it feel good when he absolutely did not want this? “P-please stop.” He cried, trying to escape the rough strokes on his dick, but there was no way he could go, he was trapped.

Suddenly the hands on him were gone and when he looked up, the man was sitting up above him, hands pulling up his own shirt over his head. Arthur realized this was his only chance and with all his strength pushed against the man’s chest, throwing him off backwards, as Arthur jumped up from the couch and sprinted to the stairs.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he stumbled upstairs, not looking back as he ran to his bedroom. He bolted inside and turned around, ready to push the door close and lock it, when a weight from the other side pushed it open again, throwing Arthur back so he stumbled and fell onto the carpet. When he looked up, the man was standing in his room, closing the door behind him and turning the lock. He looked mad with rage as he stormed towards Arthur who curled up on the floor, trying to protect himself.

“Don’t you fucking do that again, you whore!” He screamed at him as he grabbed Arthur’s hair, pulling him up. Arthur sobbed his whole body shaking as he babbled apologies and pleaded not to get hurt. The man shook him like a disobedient puppy and Arthur fell silent, sobbing quietly as the man wrenched his head back to look at him. “What’s your name boy?” He asked, his eyes still hard, but calm again. “A-Arthur.” He blurted, shaking like a leaf. “Hm… Arthur.” The man repeated, purring his name as a smile curled on his lips again. He bend down so his face was closer to Arthur’s as he grinned at him. “Will you be a good boy now Arthur? Or do I have to hurt you?” He purred in a deep voice, his eyes flicking over Arthur’s face. “N-no, p-please don’t hurt me.” Arthur whispered, relief washing over him, when the hand in his hair softened. “Then be good, yes?” The man didn’t wait for an answer as he leaned down and kissed Arthur right on his mouth, using Arthur’s surprised gasp to slip his tongue inside, stealing Arthur’s breath as he devoured him.

When he finally broke away, he pulled Arthur up, shoving him onto his bed instead. Arthur bounced off the mattress and when he turned around, he could see how the man shoved his pants and his underwear down in one go, leaving him completely naked as he had already lost his shirt downstairs. He crawled onto the bed behind Arthur and pulled his boxer briefs off, throwing them onto the floor. “Now we will have some fun.” He smirked, grabbing Arthur’s ankle and pulling him closer.

The man lay on top of him again as he did before, using his tights to push Arthur’s legs open. Arthur closed his eyes again, willing himself to wake up from this nightmare. He felt humiliated when the man grabbed his cock and Arthur realized he was still hard. Then he felt shocked when he noticed the very obvious erection that was pressing hot against his hip. _Fuck_!

When the man was done fondling him, he reached up to Arthur’s bedside table and grabbed something. His lube. Fuck, his lube that he had just used this afternoon and not bothered hiding again since his parents were gone. Before he could think about any of this too long, there were suddenly cold and slick fingers pushing at his hole and before he could think about it, Arthur started thrashing around violently.

“Fuck, what did I tell you?!” The man cursed, but Arthur didn’t even hear him. A moment later he was pinned down on his stomach, his hands behind his back, tied with some fabric that he couldn’t see. The man didn’t bother to say anything, just resumed where he had left off and pushed a slick finger inside of Arthur. The boy sobbed as he was slowly opened up, another finger added and spread open. The third finger burned and Arthur knew he was not ready when the man pulled away and slicked himself.

“You are going to feel so good, so tight and hot, I know it…” He mumbled behind Arthur, letting out a string of filthy words as the lay down over the boy, covering him as he pushed his cock between Arthur’s cheeks. Arthur knew he should relax to make it easier, but he couldn’t help and clench up as the man started to push the head of his cock against Arthur’s hole. Hot tears were running down his face again as the pain ripped through him, when the head finally pushed inside and Arthur let out a scream when the man slammed all the way in, not waiting for Arthur to adjust.

The guy groaned above him, starting to rock slowly, enjoying himself while Arthur was biting his lip, trying to bear down on the pain. “Fuck, fuck, so good! So tight, you bloody virgin, fuck, you little whore…” The man hissed close to his ear, picking up his pace as he fucked Arthur more and more open. When the pain started to subside, Arthur became more aware of his shoulders cramping because of the way his hands were bound on his back and at the same time the guy was lying on top of him. When he tried to shift, the cock inside him suddenly pushed against a spot that made a wave of pleasure shoot through his body, his own dick throbbing as the man hit the spot again and again. Arthur couldn’t help but moan as his dick rubbed against the sheets, the man’s cock sliding in and out, sending heat through his whole body.

“Ah you like that, don’t you? I knew it. You are such a little slut, you’ve been waiting for someone to come and fuck you like this, right? Spread your legs and be used. Just a hole for me to fuck…” The man whispered in his ear, his pace becoming frantic as he sucked on Arthur’s neck, grunting and fucking him. And suddenly he pushed in hard, holding still and moaned as he came inside of Arthur.

He lay on top of him for a few moments, before he pulled out slowly. Sitting up, he pushed himself up and crawled down between Arthur’s legs, pushing them further apart and then he spread Arthur’s cheeks, watching his come slide out of the boy’s hole. “Hm fuck, such a good little slut.” He murmured as Arthur just lay there, his own erection pressed between his stomach and the bed.

Suddenly the man turned Arthur around, pulling him onto his back as the smirked down at Arthur, curling his hand around Arthur’s cock slowly. “Poor boy, what are we gonna do about that?” He asked, smiling as he jerked him a few times. Arthur closed his eyes, feeling his face heat up with humiliation, but also with pleasure as the guy’s strong grip pulled on his dick. Fuck he was close. Arthur threw his eyes open and gasped, when there was suddenly wet heat surrounding his cock, the man sliding his mouth down over his dick, sucking and licking.

The boy was gasping like a fish, his back arched from the bed although his hands were still tied under him. “Fuck!” Arthur shouted as his toes curled and suddenly he was coming down the guy’s throat, his hips pushing into the wet heat of his mouth over and over again. His vision was white for a moment and when he came back, the man was leaning above him, grinning and stroking one hand through his hair. “Welcome back darling.” He smirked and then got up, walking to his clothes. That was when Arthur realized his hands were free again. “This was fun. Next time I will make you suck me before I fuck you.” The man promised darkly and grinned cruelly before he picked up his clothes and left Arthur’s room.

 

  
Half an hour later, Arthur was still lying on his bed, naked and fucked out, when there was a knock on his door. He picked his head up and saw Eames walking in, carrying a tray and smiling at him. “Hey darling, thought I’d make us some sandwiches.” He put them down on the bedside table and sat down next to Arthur, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. “Did you like it?” He asked with a smile and all Arthur could do was smile back and pull him down for more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, I hope you like it :)  
> Please leave comments and kudos if you want to.  
> Also I have no beta and English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
